The End of the Hyperforce
by Zanator
Summary: My first story... Kinda evil, i know, but i felt it just had to be done... Who doesn't want to know what would have happened if Sprx stayed evil! This is the first chapter... Hope you like it!


A dark, lifeless plateu. The air was filled with heavy tension. Above him, suspended in the air by his very magnetic power, stood the one he always wanted to be with, the love of his heart. A few meters away, astonished at what he had become, were his friends, looking at him with despair filled eyes. Gibson, holding the skull of Skeleton King, went twards him.

"Take it, just let her go!"

Sprx's face had an evil smirk on it, as he slowly took the skull with his tail from Gibson's hands. Nova was watching the scene in pain, pain caused more by the betrayal of her loved one, who was corrupted by the Fire of Hate, than by the magnets. The evil smile widened as large tears started falling from her eyes while she was begging him to stop. His eyes shined while the magnetic power grew stronger, starting to crack the armour of the yellow female monkey.

"I love you too much to lose you!"

A tear from her pink eyes fell on his nose, only increasing his pleasure and satisfying his burning hate.

"Let her go Sprx 77!"

Antauri seemed very mad, but he didn't even listen to the silver monkey's words.

"So many times you have pushed me around, hurt me, and now you dare claim you love me!"

"Sprx… Please!"

An evil desire started to grow in his heart. The hyperforce tried to jump to her aid, but Valena, who in the mean time had got up jumped in front of them and lifted a purple energy field yelling:

"Do it Sprx! Do it and your turning to evil will be complete!"

Otto cryed:

"C'mon Sprx! Let her go! You promised!"

The evil red simian loked at him with a terrifying grin, but said nothing, then returned his attention to Nova. By now, her exposed circuits were throwing sparks in every direction and her tears got mixed with the abundant blood that was flowing out of her wounds. Some drops of blood fell on his face, but disappeared in a second, wiped with delight by his tongue. By now, the burning evil had reached the power primate deep inside him, and started to devour and corrupt it. His mind was a swirl of emotions; love, hate, confussion, guilt, acceptance and bloodlust were carrying and epic battle to rule his mind.

"Please Sprx! Fight the hate, clear your mind and remember your friends love you! I love you! I always did! You have to remember all our happy moments!"

A small feeling appeared in his mind. Was it love? Was it caring? The sudden feeling weakend his will, and his magnets started to lose power, much to his dismay. He couldn't love her! His only wish was to destroy her and the hyperforce, to make them suffer! The darkness quickly crushed the feeling under its power, and the last remains of good in him started to fade. Now his mind was clear. The evil laughter that came from his throat sent icy thorns down her spine.

"Oh, I remember everything! The fire of hate didn't make me do this, it just opened my eyes to the truth! Im am doing this because I chose so! I hate you with all my soul, and I want you to suffer the same way I did all those years!"

"No…"

All his power was diverted into the magnets, making out of Nova a glowing lantern of pain. Mandarin and Valena's eyes glowed with pride, as Sprx started to drink every drop of blood that fell from Nova's body, enjoying the sweet flavoured hot liquid. He was crushing her body harder and harder, craving more of it. The hyperforce watched in terror at the gruesome scene.

"But why? Why are you doing this?"

He looked at the weakened yellow monkey's eyes, his own filled with glowing darkness. Sprx released another frightening laugh. She was at the end of her strength.

"Becouse I like it! I can feel your heart breaking, your soul ripping itself apart! Love can be such an evil weapon if put to good use! It can be, so rewarding!"

The pain became unbearable as one by one, her circuits broke, and her steel plateing cracked, revealing her inner components. He was watching her suffer with evergrowing pleasure, and lowered her so they could look eachother in the eyes. Without loseing his evil smirk, he got closer, and, slowly, pressed his lips against hers. Much to Nova's pain, she couldn't fight it, but deepened the kiss more and more, till, with a sadistic look in his eyes, he suddenly pushed her away, triumphant at the sight of her increasing suffering.

"Sprx… Please…"

Turning one of his hands back to normal, he slowly pushed his way through the exposed circuits on her abdomen, tearing them as he advanced, then grabbed the motherboard. She started to cry and yell in excruciateing pain as he closed the hand magnet, suspending her in the air only by the motherboard. Closing his eyes for a moment, satisfied at the feeling of hot oil dripping onto his hand, he opened them, and, with an evil gaze, he slammed her to the ground. Armour cracked into pieces, oil and blood jumping everywhere, burning fires lighted in Sprx's eyes. His heart was filled with satisfaction seeing her finally colapseing to the suffering. With a few more tears slipping down her cheek, Nova looked one more time at the completely changed red monkey and then, shivering violently, closed her eyes. In the silence that fell over the plateu, Sprx's evil laugh echoed across the canions, further and further, till it finally disappeared into the distance. Gibson, who in the mean time drilled through the magic barrier, screamed vengefully and jumped forward, ready to attack his former ally with all of his might. Not even trying to block, Sprx grabbed the drill that was heading twards his chest with his hand and squeezed it hard, crushing it. Gibson fell on his knees and the evil red simian grabbed him by the neck, halting his air intake. Jinmay tried to free Gibson, but Sprx kicked her in the stomach, leaving her motionless on the ground. In the mean time, Valena had placed the skull on the alchemist's robe, and Skeleton King's resurrection had begun. With the last of his strength, the blue scientist of the team screamed:

-Chiro, Antauri, Otto! You have to go! Rally all our allies! It's up to you! Save Shugazoom! Skeleton King must not win!

Large tears appeared in Chiro's eyes.

-Gibson! Jinmay! No!

Otto and Antauri had to drag him from the scene as Sprx was fiering red zaps of red energy after them. While the Super Robot was flying back to Shugazoom, Sprx was kneeling in front of Skeleton King, his new master, while Gibson and Jinmay, injured, tied up, were watching in terror.

-I… pledge myself to you for as long as I live... I vow to obey your every order, and to fight your enamyes to the death. From this day forth, I am your humble servant.

The smile on Skeleton King's skull widened. He opened his hand, and a purple beam struck Sprx, making him scream as new feelings were burned into his soul.

-The power of hate brought you to the true evil. Now, I have bestowed upon you the gifts to refine it. The icy willpower of vengeance and the cruelty of pure evil. Now, you are eternally bound to the evil ways. Rise, and do my bidding, Lord Sprx 77 the Dark!

Forever changed, a deep black monkey, in who's red eyes shined the soul of evil itself, rose onto its feet, a dark column of energy surrounding him. Mandarin, also restored by the Skeleton King's power, came next to the new Sprx.

-My brother! It is time to test your faith! These prisoners are of no use to us! Get rid of them! But make it slow, and painful!

His hands turned into sharp swords as the black simian walked twards Gibson and Jinmay, not one drop of mercy to be seen in his eyes. He passed by Nova's deformed body without even giving it a look, and raised the blades in the air, a dark smile on his face. Loud screams of pain tore the silence of the night, along with ghastly laughter, coming from a dark, lifeless plateu.


End file.
